Barely Being Human
by KingofOrangeCounty
Summary: After the disaster that was season 2 I am going to rewrite it my way. READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

_Being Human, the characters, or anything related to the show are not my property, _

_2x01: Barely Being Human_

As Sally shred herself into limbo many things flashed through her mind, the pain was nonexistent, and she felt numb. It was like it was dream nothing seamed real anymore not even the last two years seemed real.

"Sure she was a ghost, but maybe Josh and Aiden were figments of her imagination. A ghost and a vampire really?" She thought.

.

Suddenly she was being swallowed alive by two giant orbs, and there it was. Sally suddenly appeared into the darkness of the abyss, as she began to descend into a bottomless pit then she saw it.

It was her door bright red shining in front of her, it was making a buzzing sound, and it was calling her. The door spun open releasing a sea of blackness that covered the room, and ultimately blinding Sally.

Sally could feel a slowly but effective draw to the door it was pulling her in like a wind current like never before. As she reached closer, and closer to the door a bright light appeared, and a figured walked out. 'D-Da-Danny is that you?" Sally barely blurted out in shock.

"Sally, Sally, Sally you still don't get it do you?" Danny said cackling as he watched her squirm a bit. 'What are you talking about?" Sally asked a little afraid to find out the answer. "You will see" Danny said as he slowly faded away pulling Sally into the door.

Josh could feel the heat of the solar eclipse effecting his body super hyper aware of all his senses, surrounding, and capabilities.

"This ends now Ray' Josh said the gun in his hand ready to aim and end this. "You stupid boi, you think this will make things better?" Ray asked.

"Why would I care about the outcome of your death? Josh asked his body twitching as he felt an inner change take over his body.

Josh had a wicked smile over his face as he aimed the gun over at Ray, not caring about the reasons anymore, but the fact is Ray must die

Josh did notice that Ray was already prepared in advance with a gun of his own, and it would be a fight to the death. "I'm not scared anymore Ray, you must die…NOW."

Three gun shots came through the woods evenly hit Josh once, and Ray twice as they hit the floor blood oozing out. As Josh closed his eyes he could feel his body recuperating, transforming, and improving. It was amazing he has never felt like that before.

The fact was Aiden McCollin was a strong, sophisticated, intelligent vampire that lost his mind. He was now in seconds making plains to take on mother, launching the most idiotic assault ever, and finally being buried for eighty years.

After the coffin closed his mind swirled around all of his action for the last few months, and how he has changed. He was craving blood, crazy, psychotic, unaware of his state, oblivious to the fact that in away he was free now.

'How did I get here?'Aiden asked himself as he began to hallucinate another vision of Bishop shaking his head in disappointment. Aiden just stared at Bishop as his mind began to float, no thoughts entering ot escaping as he felt the pain of his actions weigh on him.

The coffin began to shake in an odd angle like it was about to be lifted up, Bishop disappeared not a word form his mouth, and the coffin opened up. There was a bright light glowing over him as a familiar hand reached out to save him from his own demise.

It was like a shared dream sequence as Aiden eyes popped open, his body sweating as it shaked in fear, and he realized what was to come. He thought about the hand that saved him, the bright light that prevailed over the darkness, and his friends.

He could hear screaming echoing throughout Josh's room, the sound of someone jumping out bed, and pacing around. The body was obviously shaky as well, confused, scared, and he could sense this.

By the time Aiden calmed down Josh door was swung open, he was obviously down stairs, and he could hear Sally talking to Josh. "It was so real Josh, just like yours, I'm scared.' Sally said.

Sally began to shake as her body began to fade more and more almost like hologram as it ends. Then she was gone completely out of sight, "What the hell happened?.. Sally where are you?" Josh screamed as he got up bumping into Aiden.

"I think she is gone dude, she will be back, ghost tend to do that at crazy times.' Aiden said still freaking from his dreams. "I think we all had similar dream, which means something is coming." Aiden said staring out into the darkness.

'What? What is coming?" Josh asked joining Aiden in the living room to afraid to be alone. "Those dreams are a warning about what the future holds for us, but we can fight it," Aiden finished.

Josh began to freak out bolting for the staircase, slamming his door behind him, and packing as quickly as he could. Aiden did not noticed anything until Joshe rushed down the stairs minutes later.

"Um…Aiden I'm leaving I cant do this anymore…I'm sorry…tell Sally bye for me." Josh said. As he headed to front door at a quick pace, not quick enough as Aiden locked door before he reached for it.

"Where do you think you are going Josh?" Aiden said a little peeved with Josh's actions.

Aiden grabbed Josh's duffle bags as he approached Josh throwing them aside to make sure Josh could not block him.

"I need you Josh, you need me, you are not going anywhere, and YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ME." Aiden screeched the last one out.

Josh sighed at his situation he hated complicated situations, it was so much easier to run away from the problem, but now that your friend is the problem its harder.

"What are you my boyfriend or something?" Josh asked a little peeved himself as Aiden just stared at him.

Next Chapter : 2x02: Friends At War

Aiden and Josh quarrel about a lot of the things from the past and what's to come. Sally is connecting with her inner ghost becoming stronger, and there friendship dynamic will greatly change.


	2. Chapter 2

2x02: "The Aftermath of It All"

Sally suddenly appeared from an orb of white light, and as it cleared away slowly revealing what seemed like heaven. Another lone figure popped out of nowhere, it was all to familiar for Sally, and she began to think in circles.

"Don't be scared Sally, I'm hear to help you." the man said in a very calming voice as he approached Sally. " You, you, you are the reaper." Sally said stepping back slowly as she treaded what was to come. "Sally you are not in not the perfect world you created in your head anymore." he said as he guided her to safety.

'What is this place a ghost sanctuary or something?" Sally asked half kidding and have inquisitively. 'You can say that, there is no name for it, but I like to think of it as a rehab for ghost." He said as Sally just stared back at him with this dumbfounded look on her face.

"A rehab for ghost, so I'm going to be rehabilitated?" Sally asked as she watched a few people pass by. "No not really, while your friend Aiden fights with Josh, and realizes his biggest faults you will be learning what a true Ghost." The reaper said as he walks to the middle of the room snaps his fingers and they disappear.

It has been an hour since Aiden confronted Josh, his mind keeps drifting back to what Ray said, and maybe he was right. "You cant force may to stay here forever Aiden, the fool moon is a week away, and I will escape" Josh yelled at the top his lungs.

Aiden just stood in the same spot staring at Josh for about five minutes, not even moving his eyes, but focusing all his attention on Josh. He finally woke up letting a sigh, he started to walk toward Josh, forcing him to sit on the couch next to him.

'I'm not forcing you to do anything, you are not going anywhere, and we will sit hear to we make amends.' Aiden said. Josh scuffed a little as he turned his face away from Aiden, and began to formulate a plan."You know Aiden we have run our course, three monsters of different makes, and I repeat do not belong together." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh really Josh? Nice try at convincing me of the obvious, but we are friends and we have to fix this…..I cant do this without you Josh. Cant you see that?" Aiden said pulling Josh's hand to prevent him from moving again. "Aiden, Ray might be right, I need to be with other werewolves. You cant help me Aiden." Josh said pulling his hand away and heading to the window.

"Who fuck cares about Ray huh Josh?" Aiden asked demanding answer from a quiet Josh who just avoided him like the plaque. "We are not talking about that psychopathic maker of yours." Aiden said as he approached Josh again this time with force as he expected to get somewhere this time.

"Like the one who turned you was any better Aiden, Bishop was no saint, and neither are you." Josh said coldly. "What are we comparing notes or trying to make amends Josh?' Aiden yelled at Josh. "I hate you Aiden, I hate this house, and honestly I hope Sally never comes back."

Josh screamed at the top of his lungs as the rage slowly consumed him, the feelings of being empowered like in his dream was renewed, and a new Josh was being reborn.

"Fuck you Josh, if you want out this friendship then you are going to have to kill me first." Aiden said as his inner vampire was taking over his fangs slipping out, eyes blackening, and loss of control.

Sally felt renewed as she began to understand herself more, define her self as ghost, and move past her human life. "Listen Sally, now is the real test, Ghost are more powerful then you think." the reaper said. "What do you mean?" She asked very confused. A young man approached Sally and the reaper with a wicked smile across his face. "So Sally you think we are crazy, bonkers, our of our minds huh?" the other ghost. Asked/

'No, no I meant that…wait did you read my mind just now?' She asked a little confused and excited at the same time. "Sally ghost can do more then just bodies, we can read minds, shred other ghost, and with the power within us we can even jump time." 'What the hell is going on here? How is this even possible?" she asked even more determined to find out. "Ghost are powerful Sally, look within yourself, and seek what you most desire"

Sally closed her eyes as her body naturally floated through space, and she found herself back at the house. She opened her eyes shocked to see her whereabouts but more importantly to see her two friend shredding each other. "STOP IT THE TWO OF YOU NOW" she screamed which instantly seemed to make them stop, and shiver a bit. "Sally is that you?" Aiden called out. 'Sally are you there?" Josh continued in which a response came a lamb being launched into the nearest wall.

Josh quickly turned to Aiden as he returned to normal again, but this Josh was different Aiden could feel it. Aiden did the same only now Aiden began to realize that Josh was more then a just his friend, and the glue that keeps him together.

"You cant leave me Josh, I need you man, I really do." Josh approached Aiden with caution as he pulled him into a hug, Aidens mind suddenly focused on good it felt, and not just in the moment.

Pulling away was impossible for Josh as Aiden pulled him back, and there eyes met each other locking instantly. Then like magic there lips were being pull together like to magnets.

The next chapter 2x03: "A new dynamic, friends no more."


	3. Chapter 3

"A new dynamic, friends no more"

The pulled back from each other as Josh pressed his hand on lips,, and brushing past Aiden at a quick speed. Aiden smiled as he approached Josh again.

" What was that?' Josh asked freaking out again as he backed up from Aiden a little more, and the moment was replaying over again.

" I don't know Josh, I liked it though, and you did to" Aiden said cornering Josh as he imagined all the amazing things he could do to him.

Aiden pulled Josh into his body, taking in his sent, brushing his body against his, and finally kissing him.

"What the hell is going on Aiden?" Josh asked as he tried to pull away from Aiden again, but failed this time as there eyes locked again.

"We need each other buddy, you are what keeping me sane, and…I always needed you." Aiden said taking all his words in before continuing.

"Do you really mean that Aiden?" Josh said his voice softening, and his demeanor more relaxed then ever.

"What do you think Josh?…of course I do." Aiden said kissing Josh again as both of there knees began to buckle in.

"What does this mean for us Aiden? This is all new to me." Josh said intoxicated by Aidens lips and smell.

"If' you don't freak out, lets take this one step at a time, and Im not letting this go either. " Aiden warned Josh.

"Ok one step at time then" Josh Said as he kissed Aiden back pressing his body into him more and more.

"We need to talk about the future Josh, we need to make plans for ourselves, and for us" Aiden said as he smiled at Josh.

"WE have to make plans for us?" Josh asked a bit perplexed


End file.
